criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aetherbourne
Region Information Aetherbourne '''is the first season of ''Criminal Case. ''It was first released June 2018. There are 65 cases situated in this district It takes place in the southern part of Alaska. It consists of eleven districts namely Bliss Beach, Theresa Harbor, Evergreen Plains, Fairfield Banks, Arceneaux Acres, Frostwood Hills, Starview Peak, Snowstone Gorge, Rutherford Bay, Moonlight Metropolis, Aether Falls. The Origins This region was formed back in the late 17th Century after the first revolutionary war. The cult that formed Aetherbourne were called 'The Aethers'. There are rumors of them hiding behind Aether Falls. Crime rate here is moderately high. Aetherbourne's districts are very diverse from the partying Bliss Beach to the cold Snowstone Gorge. One district is named Arceneaux Acres. This is the subdivision run by the heads of the Aetherbourne family. Districts In Aetherbourne, there are 10 major districts and 2 hidden areas. The 10 major districts each have 6 cases whereas the 2 hidden areas only have 5. Bliss Beach '''Bliss Beach is the first district in Aetherbourne and is known as the sunlight district. It focuses mainly on party-goers and tourists that go there for it's well-known purple sand beaches. The summer festival, local volleyball championship, and blissful luau is held here. However, a serial killer named 'The Bliss Breaker' haunts the beach. This district focuses on Desiree Faivre and her past life here. Case #1-#6 is situated here Theresa Harbor Theresa Harbor '''is the second district of Aetherbourne and is known as the pirate district. It focuses on wanted fugitives, pirates, and immigrants. The crew of NightBeard rules the sea here and plunders innocent people who live here. This district focuses of Albert Norton and how he was once a part of their crew. Case #7-#12 is situated here Evergreen Plains '''Evergreen Plains '''is the third district in Aetherbourne and is known as the educational district. It mainly focuses on the University of Aetherbourne that is established inside the said district and the forests found within it. Camp Evergreen is found in the heart of the forests. This district also focuses on the life and origins of Samuel Woods as an activist. Case #13-#18 is situated here Fairfield Banks '''Fairfield Banks '''is the fourth district in Aetherbourne and is known as the finance and government district. It focuses on the activities of Ainsley holdings and corrupt officials. It also focuses on Beatrice Ainsley's family business and how she decided not to be heir. Case #19-#24 is situated here Arceneaux Acres '''Arceneaux Acres '''is the fifth district of Aetherbourne and is known as the aristocrat district. It focuses of the Arceneaux family, their enemies, and their activities. Events such as the starlight ball and Mathieu Arceneaux, the head of the family's 95th birthday. This also focuses on the life of Charlotte Arceneaux coming from the most influential family in Aetherbourne. Case #25-#30 is situated here Frostwood Hills '''Frostwood Hills '''is the sixth district in Aetherbourne and is known as the famous district. Here is the location of the houses of celebrities, production facilities, and gambling casinos. This district is based on Hollywood. It also focuses on Vivienne Stratford and her husband's dealings. Case #31-#36 is situated here Snowstone Gorge '''Snowstone Gorge is the seventh district in Aetherbourne and is known as the subzero district. In contrast to Bliss Beach, here situates the hockey championship, the Christmas festival, and the winter ball. This district focuses on the childhood of Constantine Nightshade and his family's past. Case #37-#42 is situated here Starview Peak Starview Peak 'is the eighth district of Aetherbourne and is known as the astronomical district. This district harbors Area 97, the astronomical museum, and the ACAIA (Astronomical, Cosmological, and Aeronautical Institute of Alaska) main facility. It focuses on the past life of Margeaux Quinn. Case #43-#48 is situated here Rutherford Bay '''Rutherford Bay '''is the ninth district of Aetherbourne and is known as the scientific district. This district is where the scientific breakthroughs occur. It is named after Ernest Rutherford, the physicist who discovered Rutherfordium. It also focuses on Dominic Laurent and his secrets. Case #49-#54 is situated here Moonlight Metropolis '''Moonlight Metropolis '''is the tenth district in Aetherbourne and is known as the innovation district. This focuses on the technological and digital company called "Berry" and the xPhone. In the events here, our technological expert, Vincent Nightshade, goes missing! Case #55-#60 is situated here Aether Falls '''Aether Falls '''is the first hidden area in Aetherbourne and is known as the Aether hideout. Not much is known here other than the speculations of the Aethers hiding here. Case #61-#65 is situated here Nightmare Crescent '??? Case #66-#70 is situated here Navigation